Allies from Across the sea
by robloxian2456
Summary: This is just a story idea I might write a full one but I don't know. Because if the Second Europan war is like our ww2 and the Federation are the Allies while the Empire is like the Berlin-Moscow Alliance. Where is the Feds other allies from across the sea, where is their version of the USA?
1. Republic of Britannica info

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega but my characters and story**

* * *

The Republic of Britannica has one of the best armed forces in the Federation, even though they are across the Atlantic Ocean. They still have bases in Europa and many other Continents, even though they are in the Atlantic Federation. They are at odds with their allies in Europa when it comes with their dependence on Ragnite and their colonial possessions and how they 'dealt' with rebellions, and how they govern the colonies. But the Europans with criticize the Britannicans for not following the status quo and using oil and different weapons, with many wars and rebellions such as the, Quan Xi War and the Dutch Rebellion. Where the Britannicans assisted the enemy and not their allies so for many years before the First Europan War, there were bad blood between the Continent Europa and the Continent Narval, though as the years went on relations improved, but the Britannicans had to deal with their own wars and rebellions such as the Amazos Rebellion, Yuzukan War and the Britannican Civil War. But they also would go to war with their allies under the guise of 'liberation' it was thought that no one would believe them, but people are stupid sometimes.

But during the first couple of years of the First Europan War, the Republic didn't want to join the war because it was a 'Europan' war or a war among Europans even though the Republic was in the same alliance as her Europan friends, during this time soldiers of the Republic went across the sea the enlisted in the whatever army in the Federation and fought against the Empire. But when the Empire attacked some Brtiannican convoys, the Republic formerly declared war on the Empire. Europan soldiers felt relieved that their across the sea friends are coming over to defend democracy, even though that the Britannican soldiers have no experience in this new type of warfare but they have the ability to adapt faster than everyone. So in a couple of months the soldiers we used to the warfare and tactics that is used on the battlefield, even though the Europans despise on how the Britannicans give Darcsen rights in their country. Most of the countries on the Continent of Narval don't care about the Darcsen Calamity, if there were racist people it was probably a small part of the population of the continent.

But even though the Republic is in the Federation, they use different weapons from their Europan counterparts but they still use the same ammunition so not the mess up supply and logistics. During the First Europan War the Republic was attacked by their enemies from the south in the Continent of Atlantis, so there were two major wars going on in the world during this time. The First Europan war and the Continental war between the Narval and Atlantis but the Continental war lasted about two years while the EW1 lasted six, but equally devastating so after the both wars Narval had to fix itself before doing anything because even though they fought the Atlantians for two years it took a strain in the already exhausted army and people in fighting the Europan mess.

While it's called a Republic there are still noble houses like they are in Europa, but not as corrupted like in Europa, after the war some of the noble houses helped the Britannican economy and the people. But of course corruption still occurs if you have power and money the Republic has around 20 noble houses in it's country.

* * *

Countries in the Continent of Narval

Republic of Britannica

Kingdom of Quebec

Republic of Sanchez

Principality of Jutland

Crimean Alliance

Countries in the Continent of Atlantis

Empire of Atlantis **(A/N: Duh)**

Fouth Yuuzon Reich

Peoples Republic of Scharville

Russan Imperium

* * *

 **A/N: This is just an idea that came into my head during VC1 but I didn't want to write back then because we didn't know must of the Atlantic Federation. I might write a story about this, and if I do it would be full of rusty grammar and English. Practically its a North and South America, but with different names and of course different geographic features like we see in the map of Europa.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Date: December 14th, 1934 E.C

Location: Fido City, Republic of Britannica

It was a nice December day in the Republic but they were wary about Imperial movements in Europa, so the Britannica readied it's military for an eventual war with the Empire again. But there were some military divisions in Europa training new soldiers for the upcoming war, even though they know a war is coming up they just don't when that war is happening.

"It's so peaceful here" A female voice said

"Well of course it is Cassy" A male voice said

"Andrew when are we going overseas?" Asked Cass

"Well I don't know yet, we got two week leave before we ship out" Andrew repiled

Andrew Draconian, an 24 year old man with a height of 6'5. With nearly pure white hair and Icy Blue eyes, right now he is wearing civilian clothing which consist of a dark blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, and wearing black cargo pants. Heir to House Draconian one of the powerful houses in the Republic due to them providing weapons and support to the army. Andrew is 3rd child of 6 in the Draconian family, the Draconian family is known to the Continent of Narval as Draconian Technological Industries, the company helps all countries on the Narval Continent.

Cassidy Wilson, an 20 year old woman with a height of 5'11. With long brunette hair that goes down to her hips, she has an well-endowed moderated sized chest and Green eyes, right now she is wearing civilian clothing which consist of a brown winter coat with a green shirt underneath, and wearing slim jeans. Heir to House Wilson even though one of the weaker of the Noble Houses in the Republic, they still get help from House Draconian due to this they form a friendship. 5th child of 7 in the Wilson family, the Wilson family owns a lot of hospitals in the Republic but they still set up in the rest of Narval. The Wilson family's company is known as Wilson Hospitality Limited

Both are in Britannican Marine Corps, 89th Combat Engineers attached to the 9th Battalion 8th Marines. And both are engaged to each other, due to both of them already being childhood friends and Cass having a crush on Andrew.

"I still can't believe they just told us about our engagement with each other just two months ago" Andrew said sighing

"I know right, do they know that we might have to go across the pond" Cass said

"Of course they know, maybe they want to postpone the wedding day after the war. Even if there is one" Andrew said but the last part was quiet so Cass can't hear him

"What happens if we don't make it back?" Cass asked

"Don't you ever say that" Andrew said in a harsh

"It's a 'what if' question Drew" Cass said

"I know but I don't want to think of the possibility of us dying" Andrew said in a calm tone

"Right now lets enjoy our date" Cass said

"Yeah let's Mi'lady" Andrew gentlemanly said to Cass

The couple continued on their date just fine

* * *

Date: January 15th, 1935 E.C

Location: Leipzig Harbor

After the surprise attack of the Empire, the Federation is mobilizing it's soldiers to fight the Imperials. But whatever soldiers that were already mobilized were either surrounded or routed, so naturally many countries within the Federation would send more troops to hold the Red tide at bay. Federation loses were more than their Imperial counterparts, but overtime that would equalize. Now Britannica is mobilizing her soldiers to send overseas, well any troops that are still active and not training, but the Republic is sending over roughly 15000 soldiers to the Kingdom of Edinburgh.

"Lets move it guys" A naval officer called out

The Britannican navy is trying to send out soldiers in a orderly fashion but of course like many things in transporting soldiers across the sea, it's going to be a pain in the ass. They have to transport 15000 soldiers in three weeks

"Get on the ships you fucks" Another naval officer called out

"Alright don't get your nickers in a twist" A marine said

The first ones shipped out were, 8th Marines, 2nd Rangers, 82th Infantry, 10th Tank Platoon, 17th Artillery. That is roughly around 5000 soldiers being shipped out, it would take a couple of weeks until they reach Edinburgh

* * *

Date: February 20th, 1935 E.C

Location: Liverpool, Edinburgh

With Britannican soldiers arriving in Edinburgh rose the morale of the citizens due to the Empire pushing hard into Federation territory, the Britannican soldiers would be sent into the mainland in March trying to hold off the Imperials. But right now they will be resting and training, soldiers of the Republic are just walking around the city to explore abit, but they also met up with some of the platoons that were sent here to train with the Europans. Most of them are tired or just on leave, but they welcomed their brothers and sisters-in-arms.

"Andrew where are we even going?" Ask one of his squadmates

Andrew and Cass with a few of their squadies were just exploring around, and of course finding a place to drink

"Would you like to know Alison?" Andrew said, Alison nodded "Well we are finding a place to drink of course"

"Didn't we eat and drink enough on the ship?" Asked another squadie

"Yes Jack we did, but I would like to taste Edinburgh coffee" Andrew said

And they did find a cafe just a couple of blocks from where they were talking

"Would I like take your order please?" A waiter said to the squad

"Yes I would like coffee, Black please" Andrew said

"I would like some milk tea please" Cass said

"Tea with no milk just sugar" Alison said

And the orders were written down from the other squadies, only 5 marines from the squad actually came with Cass and Andrew

"So are you excited about fighting the Imps?" A female marine said

"Why should we be excited?" Another female marine asked

"Well this is our first taste in combat for a while" The same female marine said

"Yeah but we were also fighting the Atlantians" A male marine said

"But those were border skirmishes Alex" The same female marine whined

"Luna remember this is your first taste in combat" Andrew said

"But sir isn't this your first time in combat too?" Luna said in a questioning tone

"Not really, Luna this is not the lieutenant's first rodeo" The same female marine that questioned Luna

"But Fubuki, are you sure?" A male marine questioned her

"Yes, I know it because I was with the lieutenant when he was a corporal. Jacob" Fubuki said in confirmation

"Guys can we not talk about the lieutenant's experience please" Another male marine said trying to change the topic

"Thank you Noctis" Cass said

Luna Fleuret, an 18 year-old girl with the height of 5'8. With black hair that reached her shoulders, with a B-cup chest and Gold eyes. Right now she is wearing her standard issue uniform **(A/N: Think of it like the US Army uniforms from WW2 but Valkyria chronicles styled)** but she was given a option to put on pants or a skirt. She opt with wearing a skirt. Britannicans like to put personal touches to their uniforms

Fubuki Yatsuhani, an 22 year-old woman with a height of 5'10. With brown hair that reached her pelvis, with a D-cup chest and brown eyes. Right now she is wearing her standard issue uniform, of course she was given the option like every woman in the military of skirt or pants. She picked pants, she is a second generation immigrant from Shogun Isles in asia

Alex Lyndon, an 27 year-old man with a height of 6'2. With Black hair and blue eyes. Right now he is wearing his standard issue uniform, now Alex was a first generation immigrant his parents fled Europa to Narval to find a better life. Now with the Black hair and Blue eyes, he is indeed a Darcsen he wrapped the traditional darcsen shaw around his neck.

Jacob Labor, an 25 year-old man with a height of 6 feet. With Blond hair and grey eyes. Of course he is wearing his standard issue uniform, he is a third generation immigrant from Europa

Noctis Caelum, an 19 year-old boy with a height of 5'11. With Grey hair and Blue eyes. And he is wearing his standard issue uniform, Noctis is heir to the Noble house of Caelum, and he has a crush on Luna but gets flustered when someone teases him about her

Andrew is wearing his standard uniform but he put some personal touches to his uniform

Cass is wearing her standard uniform, she pick skirt over pants and she put some personal touches to her own uniform

The uniform of the 6th Squad of the 89th Engineers is different, but it still looks like the normal standard issue uniform worn by regular Britannican soldiers. But the uniform is almost entirely black compare to the tan of the Britannican uniform.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the prologue I guess I am not sure, it might be an OC only story but I am going to try to mix my story with the canon story that we see in VC4. I might explain which characters are which class because it's VC, but I might add some into it**


	3. Chapter 1: Aachen defense

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega but my characters and story**

* * *

Date: March 10th, 1935 E.C

Location: Populous, Aachen

The 8th Marines were stationed in Populous one of the outlying cities in Aachen, during the days they were here the 89th Combat Engineers had worked hard putting up defenses to hold incoming Imperial attacks. They were to relieve the soldiers that were already their which was the Aachen 10th defense Infantry, they were so glad that reinforcements came to relieve them, the Marines were welcomed by the citizens of Populous.

"Man this is hard work" Alex said

"Yeah I can't believe we had to this" Noctis said

"Well we are engineers so we had to work around the clock fixing everything and making shit" A male marine said

"Hey did you guys heard about an big operation coming up?" Jacob said

"It depends, how big?" The same male marine said

"Take a guess Kanan" Jacob said to the man

"Does it involve us though?" Kanan said

"Up I heard that it would involve alot of Federation soldiers" Jack said to everyone around him

"Are they that desperate? We are like 3 months into the war" Alex said

"I don't know" Jacob said

Then a voice on the radio came on

"We got Imperials incoming" The voice said

"Alright marines to your battle stations" Alex said

In another area of the field where Andrew is located

"Lets move it Marines" Andrew said

The 8th Marines readied their weapons to face the Imperial force, most Marines are riflemen which means they are mostly scouts or engineers in the normal specs. Andrew readied his sniper rifle it was custom made by his family, it's called the RL-27 DMR which means that in normal circumstance. Andrew is a sniper and he is a crackshot at that.

The Imperials fired first of course the Marines returned fire, most fired their standard issued Enfield or Grand Rifles both different systems but share the same ammo. Machine gunners and shocktroopers fired their guns towards the charging Imperials, of course this became urban combat where Submachine guns reign supreme, when the first wave of troops were done. The Imperials sent in their tanks, people can say that the Imperial Light tank is weaker than Britanncian mass produced Sherman tanks, but Britanncian tank crews would use the Federation's Minute tank. As tank warfare went on in the streets with infantry in the mix it will cause chaos, as minutes became hours the battle was over. 8th Marines were given 5 tanks for their infantry

Now the Britanncians and Aachens were licking their wounds, they see the destruction that has caused the city. While the Marines only lost couple of soldiers some are wounded, meanwhile the Aachens lost more, the 10th Aachen defense Infantry gain the respect of the Marines and the Aachens were the same, they respected the Britanncians for not retreating even though the fighting seemed to be lost.

"That was intense" Luna said obviously exhausted

"Yeah it was" Noctis said

"Alright get ready to pack up" Andrew said

"Why sir?" Jacob asked

"I need to report this in to command" Andrew said

* * *

Location: Washington Foward Operating Base

While Andrew was walking to give in his report in the meantime his soldiers are getting their rest, people might think that he has command of the 8th Marines. He doesn't he only controls squad 6 of the 89th Combat engineers, he as to follow chain of command but usually the 8th Marines would declare him defacto commander of the 89th Combat Engineers, Andrew arrives at a door where is Commanding Officer is he knocks on the door.

"Come in" A voice from the inside in

Andrew opens the door and walks in and sees two soldiers infront of his COs desk

"Here to give the report for the Battle of Populous sir" Andrew saluted his CO and he saluted back

"Well Lieutenant, good job on defending the city" His CO said in a praising tone

"Just doing my job sir" Andrew replied "May I ask why are there two soldiers in your office sir?"

"Well son we got some new blood, here we have Lukin Larionovich and Yamato Kenshi" Andrew's CO said

"A Russan and a Shogunate" Andrew said

"That's right Lieutenant" His CO said back

Lukin Larionovich, an 19 year-old boy with a height of 6'1. With dark brown hair and dark red eyes. Right now he is wearing what looks like a old Russan Imperium uniform he has his submachine guns slung around his shoulder **(A/N: Imperial Russian Army Uniform from WW1)** but he was given a choice to wear the standard Issue uniform but he chose to wear his country's uniform but with Britannica markings and insignias he has a darcsen shaw around the stock of his Submachine gun. He is a first generation refugee from the Russan Imperium, his parents fled to find a better life in Britannica like most immigrants and refugees.

Yamato Kenshi, an 17 year-old girl with a height of 5'6. With black hair that reaches her pelvis, C-cup chest and red eyes. Right now she is wearing her standard issue uniform with her sniper rifle slung over her shoulder, like the same with all women she had an option she picked pants, because she is a sniper. She was born on the Shogun Isles then brought over to the Republic for a different life

"Well nice to have both of you in my squad" Andrew said nicely

"Thank you sir" Lukin said in a heavy Russan accent

"Arigato" Yamato said in her native languge

"Before I let you the rest of the squad I want to know which squad did you guys transfere from?" Andrew asked

"2nd Squad sir, they have more than enough shocktroopers" Lukin said

"I just got out of basic training sir" Yamato said in a accented voice

"Alright lets go" Andrew said

* * *

Location: Squad six Barracks

Most of the squad are in the barracks talking about the battle they just participated, normally squads have 8 to 10 people but in this systems are similar to platoons. So the squad has around 24 people in it and they are about to be introduced with two more people, Andrew walked in the barracks with Lukin and Yamato, the squad tensed up when they saw Lukin because of his uniform Andrew calmed the tension down and told the squad that he was honoring his dead father, but of course most of the squad accepted him but it would take some convincing for the others though because some of their families were tortured by the Russans during the 'Continental war' between Narval and Atlantis. Yamato was shy due to many people asking her questions but she saw home with some of the Shogunate soldiers in the squad whose parents moved to Britannica for a life.

"Looks like they are getting along" Andrew said

"Maybe, I don't feel like that Russan belongs here" Jacob said

Andrew knew Jacob's problem with the Russans, he has seen it when he was with him when there was a border skirmish between the Republic and the Imperium

"Jacob you can't possibly hold a grudge for that long" Andrew said

"Drew be real with me here, you have seen them in combat and read about what they did during the last war" Jacob said to Andrew in a matter of factually tone

"I guess I can't force to like him" Andrew said

* * *

 **A/N: Lukin is a OC submited character, I might do the equipment of the Britannican military. I am willing to take more characters this Squad is mostly an OC squad you cab submit a character and I might put it in the squad as an existing member or a new one and I know there is a United States of Vinland in VC canon but I am going to put it the big Federation country that we see on the map as the USV. And this Rob signing off**


	4. Character Info: Andrew and Cassidy

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Name: Andrew Draconian

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Military Occupation: Britannican Marine Corps, 9th Battalion 8th Marines, 89th Combat Engineers 6th squad

Age: 24

Height: 6'5

Date of Birth: August 6th, 1911 E.C

Location of Birth: Nevile City, Britannica

Eye color: Icy Blue

Hair color: White

Bio: Third child of six, Andrew has a difficult childhood if you think about. But his parents tried to give Andrew a normal life so most of his life he was not a spoiled rich snobby kid, he worked to earn his titles. But his older sibling past on the title heir to Andrew due to them doing different things in life, when he was given the title heir to House Draconian he was only 15 years old and most people tried to take advantage of Andrew, but being the smart ass he his, he knew that people were taking advantage. So when his father enrolled him into Yuzu Military Academy, he was the top of his class people thought that he was given and spoiled, but Andrew threw all the misconceptions away by climbing up the ladder. Graduated as Staff Sergeant, he picked the Marine Corps because his dad was in the Marine Corps even though his mother was in the Navy. When he was 20 he saw action in the Russan border skirmish, and did some heroic acts like saving soldiers from the line of fire and directing soldiers if their NCOs weren't doing their jobs properly. He was promoted to Second lieutenant of the 89th Combat Engineers

Name: Cassidy Wilson

Rank: Sergeant Major

Military Occupation: Britannican Marine Corps, 9th Battalion 8th Marines, 89th Combat Engineers 6th squad

Age: 20

Height: 5'11

Date of Birth: November 17th 1914 E.C

Location: Franklin, Britannica

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brunette

Chest size: C-Cup

Bio: Fifth child of seven, Cass had a smooth childhood but unlike Andrew she didn't belong in the most influential Noble family in the Republic, but the Wilson family was wealthy enough to support their kids, Cass went to normal school. Until one day her family and Andrew's family met together to form a friendship, Cass was shy at first then she had a crush on Andrew and both families saw this and smiled, after many years she told her parents that she would be joining the military, her parents supported her all the way because they think she was doing this to be close to Andrew


	5. Marine meets Rangers

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega but my characters and story**

* * *

Date: March 5th, 1935 E.C

Location: Ranger Corps Alpha Base

The 89th Combat Engineers were moved to another Federation base, it was the Edinburgh Ranger Corps the 89th Combat Engineers have been transferred around to either fix broken equipment, combat duty or to garrison. But they were here for the mean time to make sure that the rest of the Federation was on good terms with the Britannican Army.

"Why are we here sir?" A marine said

"Because we were ordered to be here soldier" Andrew said

Of course when the Marines arrived to the base they were met with hushed whispers about them being here, but they paid them no mind. Because they were here and no one is going to do anything about it, most of the Federation uses equipment from the United States of Vinland, the main faction leader of the Atlantic Federation.

"Do you think we belong here sir?" Cass said to her commanding officer

"Of course not Staff Sergeant" Andrew said "To them we are just new blood"

"Is it like how Jacob thinks that Lukin is a spy from Russan?" Cass said

"I've known Jacob for a couple of years" he said "I'd be lying to say that this is the first time I've seen Jacob like this"

"But your his superior right?" Luna said joining in the conversation

"He was my superior when I first met him" Andrew said "He opted to stay as a Sergeant"

The 89th Combat Engineers was settling into their barracks, when a few faces came by to visit them

"Wow look at all these people" A voice said

"Who is incharge of these bunch of ruffians?" A female voice called out

Every marine stopped at what their doing and looked at the newcomers, then Andrew walked up

"That would be me" he said "And you are?"

The visitors introduced themselves

"I am Lieutenant Minerva Victor of Squad F, 32nd Armored Ranger Corps" Minerva said

"I am Lieutenant Claude Wallace of Squad E, 32nd Armored Ranger Corps" Claude said

"I am Sergeant Major Kai Schulen of Squad E, 32nd Armored Ranger Corps" Kai said

"I am Sergeant Raz of Squad E, 32nd Armored Ranger Corps" Raz said

"So who are you?" Minerva said

"I am Lieutenant Commander Andrew Draconian of the 89th Combat Engineers, 8th Marines 9th Battalion" Andrew introduced himself

The 4 Edinburgh soldiers gawk at Andrew because he looks like he carries a aura of authority and discipline, but something popped into Minerva's head

"Aren't you the next heir to the Draconian Noble family?" Minerva said

"So news really travel fast" Draconian heir said disappointingly

"Why are you doing here?" Minerva questioned the heir more

"I wanted to fight with my soldiers" he said "Is that a bad thing?"

"W-what it's just because you are the next heir to a noble house" Minerva stuttering

" _sighing_ I don't want to talk about this" Andrew said dropping the subject

Andrew was about to walk away until Kai had a question

"Are you a sniper?" Kai said

"What if I am?" Andrew said questioningly

"Because you don't look like a commanding officer" Kai said

"We Britannicans have different looks to our uniforms and equipment" He said "And I am not a sniper I am a Marksmen"

"Bro looks like the Britannicans got some good babes" Raz said just out of thin air

"Raz please don't embarrass us infront of our allies" Claude said to his squadmate

"A Darcsen eh?" Andrew said

"Yeah you got a problem with that tough guy" Raz said in a angry tone

"No I don't have a problem because unlike you Europans, we accepted the Darcsens as one of us" The Marine said

"What are you talking about?" Minerva said accusingly

"Did you see Darcsens anywhere here?" he said

The Rangers looked around and see a missmatch of different peoples and cultures, and they see a few

"They all have rights back home, but nobodies perfect back home some places the Darcsens are being persecuted" the Draconian heir said

"And they have last names, we even have people from Asia and other continents including Atlantis" he continued

"Well we had a good time, I hope you don't kill us Lieutenant Draconian" Minerva said

"I won't kill you it will be the Imperials that will kill you" Andrew said

The group of 4 Rangers saluted Andrew and returned the gesture

"Do you think they will make a change sir?" A random marine said

"It depends Private, but I have a hunch that they will live through this war" the Lieutenant said

* * *

Date: March 11th, 1935 E.C

Location: Washington Forward Operating Base

"I can't fucking believe they think that this is a good idea" Andrew said

"Our Federation allies think that this Operation will break the Empire" A voice said

"Operation Northern Cross. Got a nice ring to it" Another voice said

"But capturing the Imperial capital, yeah that might to do something to their morale but not alot" Andrew said

"Because the more they move into Imperial territory" A voice said

"The more challenging it will be" Andrew concluded

"Andrew, the 8th Marines are going to be the spearhead for our forces" the Andrew's CO

"Sir, that means that the 89th Engineers" Andrew said

"The 89th Engineers must follow because you are attached to the 9th Battalion" Another voice

"Yes sir" Andrew said saluting the unknown voices

Andrew walks out the officers and gets his brief his soldiers on the mission. Operation Northern Cross: Take out Imperial Capital Schwartzgard

* * *

 **A/N: This is a chapter where Claude, Kai, Raz and Minerva meets with the Marines. One gripe that I have with VC4 and Operation Northern Cross, the Federation loss like a 3/10ths of their land and they were on the backfoot. Operation Northern Cross is akin to Operation Citadel or if the German Reich launched a offensive on the Russian front like January of 1945, and going for their capital it's like HOI4 beeline for the capital and the war is won boys and girls. But it's just a game and I like how now for VC4 we get a clear picture of what the Atlantic Federation is now. Unlike in VC1 where we fight the Federation in one mission, and this is Rob signing off**


	6. Chapter 2: Imperial Firebase

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Date: April 15th, 1935 E.C

Location: ?

The 9th Battalion 8th Marines were on a front of 5 Km, and Squad 6 of the 89th Combat Engineers were moving forward as planned. But they are not the Marine Raiders but the Marines has always been adapting to the environment around them, but being a Marine means that you have nerves of steel.

"Aren't we supposed to meet up with some of our units?" Cass asked her commanding officer

"No we are not, we are supposed to scout out the area of Imperials" Andrew said

"But I don't see any Imperials anywhere" Luna said

"Private lets not be to hasty here" Jacob said

Then a artillery round hit 200 feet right of them, the squad took cover to make sure that they don't get hit

"Where is that coming from sir?" A Squad 6 marine called to Jacob

"I don't know private, just keep your head low" Jacob said

"Jacob I need you to take two other Marines, and scout where the fuck that arty is" Andrew gave Jack the order

"Alright Noctis and Fubuki, on me" Jacob said

"Yes sir" Both Marines replied

Jacob, Noctis and Fubuki were going to find the Imperial Artillery gun, and a few minutes of scouting they found it. It looked like a 15cm howitzer and it looks like the Empire has a two of those guns deployed to shell any Federation forces coming in, but to say that they were completely undefended was a understatement. They have 3 mounted machineguns and 2 anti-tank cannons, so in total they have around 100 soldiers stationed here and the marines are going to take this base.

"Alright let's go have to the commander" Jacob said

"Ok sir" Noctis said

Jacob and the two other marines went back to Andrew and the others, to report in on the find

"Sir we have found a Imperial firebase" Fubuki said

"A firebase eh?" Cass said "Andrew your orders?"

"Well they have anti-tank cannons, but we have no tanks" Andrew said

"But they can use the anti-tank cannons against us though" Alex said

"I know that corporal, I am just thinking" the Draconian heir said

After a few hours Andrew hashed up a plan to take over the firebase

"If we had a tank this would so much easier, but we don't" Andrew said

"What's next sir?" A sniper in the Squad asked

"Well I need the snipers to take out the Machinegunners and Anti-tank gunners, then the Shocktroopers will move in first, Scouts second, Lancers third, Engineers will stay with the Snipers as support" Andrew said

"But aren't you a Sniper too sir?" Lukin said

"No Private Larinovich, I am a Marksmen not a Sniper" Andrew clarified "I am just a Scout with a longer range to hit people"

"So a Sniper then" Lukin said trying to get his point across

"A Sniper stays in the rear of the line, covering soldiers in a longer distance. A Marksmen is a Infantryman that has the ability to provide rapid covering fire on targets at 600 meters, with a semi-auto rifle. A Sniper has a bolt-action sniper rifle, while a Marksman has a Designated Marksmen Rifle" Andrew said

* * *

The Marines of Squad 6 got ready to put Andrew's plan into action, when the first shots rung out and hit their targets. The enemy scrambled to find where the snipers are, so the Shocktroopers charged towards the enemy with their Grease guns and Thompson submachineguns. When the Shocktroopers were in the trenches they mowed down anyone coming through, the Scouts were next and they got in just fine. But there were some wounded with the Shocktroopers, so they called medics over and patched them back up. When the Lancers got into the trenches of the firebase, they used their anti-tank lancers to shoot that the howitzers or they could just put explosives under the guns and detonate it. But some Lancers don't use the regular Anti-tank Lances they would use the Britannican made Bazooka, Imperial soldiers still kept coming they don't want to surrender. So when some tried to run away Andrew shot them down with his DMR.

"Give me a sitrep, Hiina" Andrew said to another marine

Hiina Shiota, an 20 year-old woman with a height of 5'6. With Brown hair only reaching her shoulders, C-cup chest and Light Brown eyes. Right now she is wearing her standard issue uniform with a white armband with a red cross indicating that she is a medic. She too had a choice between pants and skirt, she chose skirt because she knows that she won't be on the frontlines all the time, she was born in the Kingdom of Jutland and enlisted in the Jutland Royal Army as a medic, but she was transfered into the 89th Combat Engineers as a head medic for the troops. She tags along with Squad 6 of the 89th Combat Engineers

"We have 5 wounded sir" Hiina said with a Jutland accent still showing

" _sigh_ Have any of other Federation units made it through yet?" Andrew asked the Head Medic

"Yes sir, for the looks of it the Edinburgh Ranger Corps is close to Fort Krest" Hiina said

"Fort Krest? An Imperial stronghold looks like the Edinburghs, are going to have a nice day when they take that fort" Andrew said

* * *

 **A/N: An this is Chapter 2 yay, I am trying to make sure that the Britannicans still fit in the Universe of VC. Oh and the Grease gun and Thompson they are the WW2 guns, even though the Edinburgh submachineguns look like an 1921 Thompson with no stock and frontgrip. I might actually do a equipment of the Britanncian army, that will be soon and this is Rob sign** **ing off**


	7. Britannican Army Weapons and Tanks

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega but my characters and story**

* * *

 _Equipment of the Britannican Military_

 **M6 Grand Rifle Semi-Automatic Rifle**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: Closed-bolt Long-stroke gas piston

Ammo: 30-06 Timson

Capacity: 10 rounds loaded through Enbloc clip

 **M12 Enfield Rifle Bolt-Action Rifle**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: Bolt-Action, Cock-on-Close

Ammo: 30-06 Timson

Capacity: 5 Rounds loaded through Stripper clips

 **Yunzu Automatic Rifle**

Origin: Kingdom of Jutland

System: Closed-bolt Short-stroke gas piston

Rate of fire: 650 Rounds per minute

Ammo: 30-06 Timson

Capacity: 25 Round Magazines

 **M1917 Ponchiki Machine Gun**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: Open-bolt recoil operated

Rate of fire: 950 Rounds per minute

Ammo: 30-06 Timson

Capacity: Belts of 30-06 Timson

 **Springfield Sniper Rifle**

Origin: Crimean Alliance

System: Bolt-action, Cock-on-Open

Ammo: 30-06 Timson

Capacity: 5 rounds loaded individually

 **Thompson Submachinegun**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: Open-bolt, delayed-blowback

Rate of fire: 800 Rounds per minute

Ammo: .50 Draconian Pistol Rounds

Capacity: 30 Round Magazines

 **M17 Grease Gun**

Origin: Kingdom of Quebec

System: Open-bolt, straight-blowback

Rate of fire: 500 Rounds per minute

Ammo: .50 Draconian Pistol Rounds

Capacity: 30 Round Magazines

 **M653 Bazooka**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: A rocket launcher

Ammo: 2.56 Inch Reaper Shape Charge

Capacity: 1 Rocket in the tube

 **M241 Portable Mortar**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

System: Tube

Ammo: 6.5 Inch Sachi Mortar rounds

Capacity: 1

 **M9 Fragmentation Grenade**

 **D19 Smoke Grenade**

* * *

 _Armor of the Britanncian Army_

 **Sherman Medium Tank**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

Front Armor: 35 Millimeters, 37 Degrees of angle

Side Armor: 20 Millimeters

Rear Armor: 15 Millimeters

Main Gun: 57 Millimeter Anti-Tank gun

Machineguns: Ponchiki Machine Guns

 **Washington Tank Destroyer**

Origin: Republic of Britannica

Front Armor: 50 Millimeters, 49 Degrees of angle

Side Armor: 35 Millimeters

Rear Armor: 23 Millimeters

Main Gun: 17 Pounder gun

Machineguns: Ponchiki Machine Guns

 **Berlin Light Tank**

Origin: Kingdom of Quebec

Front Armor: 25 Millimeters, 23 Degrees of angle

Side Armor: 17 Millimeters

Rear Armor: 10 Millimeters

Main Gun: 20 Millimeter Anti-Tank gun

Machineguns: Hindenburg Machine Guns

 **Jutland Heavy Tank**

Origin: Kingdom of Jutland

Front Armor: 90 Millimeters, 45 Degrees of angle

Side Armor: 85 Millimeters

Rear Armor: 76 Millimeters

Main Gun: 88 Millimeter Anti-Tank gun

Machineguns: Narval Machine Guns

 **Yukon Armored Personnel Carrier**

Origin: Crimean Alliance

Front Armor: 15 Millimeters, 10 Degrees of angle

Side Armor: 10 Millimeters

Rear Armor: 10 Millimeters

Main Gun: Narval Machine Guns


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1: Planning and R&R

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Date: May 10th, 1935 E.C

Location: Somewhere in Imperial Territory

Now it's been a couple of months since Operation Northern Cross began, and now the Empire is struggling to hold the massive frontline against their Federation counterpart. But Britannican intel told the troops that one Squad of the Edinburgh Ranger Corps managed to capture Fort Krest, of course at first glance they wouldn't manage to capture the fortress without artillery help.

"Could it be a mortar?" Fubuki asked

"Maybe, but their mortars run on Ragnite to propel them" Alex said "While ours use a propellant to launch the mortar round"

There was rumors that the United States developed a knew piece of military equipment, while new to the Europans. But not to the Narvals because they had mortars developed by the Republic as light artillery.

"Oh yeah Fubuki how did you the Lieutenant?" Jacob asked Fubuki

"Well I met him in back when I was teaching in the academy" She said

"Wait you were a teacher in the academy?!" Jacob said

"That's how I knew the Lieutenant, a Corporal and later Staff Sergeant in the making" Fubuki said "But how did you meet him?"

"I met the Lieutenant during the border skirmish with Russan" Jacob said "And Alex met him during around the same time"

"So you, myself, Alex and Andrew fought in the border skirmish with Russan eh?" Fubuki said "What unit were you in?"

"I never transferred out so I stayed in the 89th Combat Engineers" Jacob said "Alex was 15th Infantry and I think Andrew before was 2nd Forced Recon until he was transferred to the 89th"

"Forced Recon? Never thought I would've heard that term again" Fubuki wondered "Wait is that why Andrew has a DMR?"

"I think so, but I can't remember much of Forced Recon" He said

The Marines of the 89th Combat Engineers were heading to an area the rest of Britannican and her allies were stationed, when they arrived they see that the base was mostly filled with Quebecois, Jutlander and Crimean soldiers. The Britannican Marines were happy to see more friendly faces from Narval

"Man it's been a long time since I've seen those uniforms in a while" Cass said

"Yeah it's been a while" Jacob said

* * *

Date: May 26th, 1935 E.C

Location: Narval Foward Operating Base

The Britannicans and their allies set up a major supply base near the Imperial town of Kilter, high ranking officers from all countries militaries in Narval. While the town of Kilter wasn't big like a sprawling city, but it wasn't small like a rural town and the Imperials set up defenses in and around the town, so the Britannican army and their allies will attack the town. But they are still in the planning stage for this operation

"They have roughly around 3 Infantry divisions and 1 tank platoon defending the town" A Male Crimean officer said

"But looks like 2 out of 3 Infantry divisions are defending the outskirts, while the rest are inside" A Female Jutlander officer said

"With this invasion of their homeland, they barely have enough troops to commit to this defense" A overly confident Quebecois officer said

"Even though we are fighting a weaken force, due to the invasion. You must keep in mind we are playing by their rules" Andrew said

"I've heard that they are moving all their soldiers back to the Siegval Line" Another Britannican said

"You must remember that sometimes intel is incorrect while on the field" Another Jutlander said

"What do you think sir?" A Female Crimean officer said

All of the officers turned their heads to the Supreme Commander of Narval's Forces. Jenkins Amber, an 50 year old man with greying brown hair and dull green eyes. With a height of 6'2, he is currently wearing a officers uniform **(A/N: Think of it like Ike's uniform during WW2)** He is a Crimean by birth, raised in Jutland. He served the Jutland Royal Army during the First Europan War/Continental War and fought in countless border skirmishes when he was ranked General. He is an armchair General, so when the Jutland military selected him for being the Supreme Commander of all Narval Forces in Europa he accepted the selection. Because he lead soldiers before and now he will do so again.

"We will do a pincer maneuver around the town the surround it" Jenkins said

"With who sir?" A curious Jutlander said

"The 10th and 15th Jutland Infantry divisions will engage the troops defending the outskirts of the town. Then we will have the 7th and 42nd Crimean Mechanize divisions to surround and cut off any retreating Imperials, the 64th Quebec Light Cavalry, 43rd Britannican Mechanize and 8th Marines will move in and secure the town, but beforehand we send in Snipers to give us more intel" Jenkins said "Any questions?"

Only one hand was raised and it was Andrew

"Sir who would be leading this sniper team?" He said to his CO

"You will be son, because you are fit for the job" Jenkins said

"Yes sir" Andrew said

"Alright we all got the plan. Dismissed" Jenkins ended it with a salute and his officers saluted back

* * *

 **A/N: Alright this is part one of taking this town, I have so much going on in life but I won't bore you because the Story will. The VC Universe is basically WW2 Anime even though that is already a thing. Having a Supreme commander for the Narval army, is inspired by Eisenhower being the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe.**

 **Armies of Narval**

 **Britannican Armed Forces  
**

 **Quebecois Armed Forces**

 **Crimean Armed Forces**

 **Jutland Armed Forces**


	9. Salute to the Soldiers who fought in WW1

Today marks the centennial of the end of WW1. Many people, soldiers and civilians alike were killed in this horrible war. The war to end all wars was the first modern war that humanity fought each other in. 17 million souls were the casualties of this war on many fronts of the war such as the Western Front and Eastern Front. But bad made plans results in many men dying for only a couple meters of land, but the Eastern Front was a different story everything was more mobile, so many men were just dying for land that is already destroyed by modern war. This war was started with an assassination of heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne Archduke Franz Ferdinand. One bullet killed millions of people and displaced many, while the common knowledge is of the Western Front's trench warfare. There were naval battles during the first months of the war and the Battle of Jutland in 1916, there were battles all across the world, for example: Africa, Asia and the Middle East. But everyone forgets that Germany didn't start World War 1, it was a single bullet that changed world history as we know it. The Battles of Verdun and Somme were the bloodiest in military history, but if you want to live through the war, day by day, week by week and year by year. I suggest watch The Great War channel, because it shows that it was a global conflict. I'm not a historian but a person that has a passion for history and wanting to learn more. But before the the Great War, there were conflicts before hand and alliances for the conflicts for example, the Balkan Wars and Italian-Ottoman war to name a few. And the alliances before the Great War was the Triple Alliance between Italy, Austria-Hungary and Germany, and the Russo-Franco Alliance between France and Russia and also the Entente between France and Britain.. And for this war nobody is to blame but the person who took the first shot to war.

I salute the soldiers in this war albeit what ever side they fought. They fought for their country and served it well.


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2: Scouting for Positions

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and Characters**

* * *

Date: May 11th, 1935 E.C

Location: 10 miles from Imperial defense line of Kilter

Andrew and his handpicked soldiers were moving on with the scouting mission that Supreme Commander Jenkins gave them, it was a simple move in, scout and get out mission. While 3 of the 7 soldiers were snipers and the rest were either a scout or a shocktrooper, while this is like normal missions during the Russan border skirmish a couple years back. His soldiers were mixed of all 4 nations of Narval, right now the scouting team made it to a ridge where they can see the Imperial defenses

"Alright it's just a regular in-n-out, we are here to get info" Andrew said

"Yes sir" His soldiers said

Andrew draws a crude map of the outskirts of the town and directs positions for his troops

"Alright there are 8 of us so we will split the group in half so we can get more info on the defenses" Andrew said

"Myself, Fedarov, Camilla and Shitori will move west of the town while the rest of you take the east side. Got it?" He concluded

"Yes sir" The soldiers said

And that the group move their separate ways so their positions

Kevin Fedarov, an 21 year-old man with a height of 5'8. With Black hair and Yellow eyes. Right now he is wearing the Crimean Army uniform, and he is holding the Crimean Mauser 1926 Bolt-action Sniper Rifle, chambered in 30-06 Timson and he also has holstered is the M1911 Colt Pistol chambered in .50 Draconian Pistol rounds. So with his weapon he is classed as a sniper of the Crimean Army. He currently holds the rank of Corporal

Nero Camilla, an 23 year-old woman with a height of 6 feet. With Pink hair that goes middle of her back, with a D-Cup chest and Pink eyes. Right now she is wearing the Quebecois Mountain Rangers uniform, and she is holding the Grease Gun and she also has holstered is the M1911 Colt Pistol chambered in .50 Draconian Pistol rounds. So with her weapon she is classed as a Shocktrooper apart of the Quebecois Royal Army. She currently holds the rank of Lance Corporal

Sona Shitori, an 18 year-old girl with a height of 5'6. With short Black hair and Purple eyes, with a B-cup chest. Right now she is wearing the Jutland Royal Army Uniform, and she is holding the Anderson Semi-Auto Rifle chambered in 30-06 Timson and she has holstered is the M1905 Darvis Revolver chambered in .50 Draconian Pistol rounds. So with her weapon she is classed as a Scout apart of the Jutland Royal Army. She currently holds the rank of Private

"Alright gang lets move" Andrew said

"Right behind you sir" Nero said

Andrew and his band of misfits were moving to their positions, so see if the Imperials changed their positions then the clouds start forming in the sky hinting that it is about to rain soon

"Sir looks like it's about to rain soon" Sona said

"You think I don't know that Private" Andrew said

"Sir I recommend moving back before the storm gets worst" she tries to reason with her current CO

"Command needs this intel, if we go in without intel we would be surrounded and killed or taken prisoner" He said

"Private I suggest you stop arguing with our CO" Nero said

"But ma'am I-" Sona tries

"Private I know this your first time on the battlefield away from home and everything" Kevin said "But keep your head straight"

When they arrived that the position they immediately map out the enemy placement of troops, tanks, bunkers and mines and by this time the rain got worst by the minute

"I am so soaked" Sona complained

All three laughed at the new blood

"Get used to it Private because there is more out there to mess up ourselves" Nero said

Then another voice popped out

"Eds did you hear anything?" A imperial soldier said

"Nope it's probably the rain hitting your helmet" 'Eds' said

Then a crack could be heard

"Is that from the other side?" the unknown Imperial soldier said

Meanwhile Andrew and Kevin were lining their shots to make sure that both bodies fall on the ground at the same exact time, then the gunshots rang hitting both soldiers dropping them dead. Of course soldiers that are probably 10-20 feet from them would see the bodies drop dead

"We got enemy scouts" a random soldier yelled out alerting his fellow soldiers

* * *

After alerting soldier was shot, the game was on to get out. Andrew and Kevin took out incoming soldiers with ease but if they miss that means Sona and Nero will take care of them

"Alright Sona and Kevin fall back, Nero and I will cover you" Andrew said

"Yes sir" Both said while shooting

Sona and Kevin moved back to a better position to cover Andrew and Nero, Nero shot out her entire mag to a squad of Imps

"Shit, I need to reload" Nero said

"Move back" Andrew said

"Sir I won't leave you here" She said

"I won't say this twi- AHHH!" Andrew said until a bullet when through his left arm

With that Andrew collapsed to the ground with his rifle, with Nero shooting any Imps that came close he got back up

"Nero let's go" Andrew said

Nero kept shooting and reloading her gun it almost looked like the gun was smoking until she got shot in the shoulder, Andrew dragged Nero to a nearby tree with cover from Sona and Kevin

"Alright Nero I am getting you out of here" He said

"Guys come on" Sona yelled

"Sona cover me I gotta reload" Kevin said

"Alright" she replied

While Sona was covering Kevin reloading his sniper rifle, he had to put individual rounds into the magazine, and once he reloaded his rifle he pushed the bolt forward and turning down the handle to lock it, and he see his next target

"I got you" Kevin said pulling the trigger and killing his target

"Kevin I need to reload" Sona said

"Go ahead" Kevin said

Sona takes a enbloc clip and jams it into the rifle pulling back the charging handle to load a round into the chamber and aims her rifle that a charging Imperial and hesitating for a split second until pulling the trigger the round goes out the rifle into the charging enemy leaving him in a bloody mess

"Alright lets go" Andrew said

Both Sona and Kevin nodded, they kept moving until a sniper shot was heard and hit Sona in her right leg

"Shit, Sniper" Nero said still injured

"Kevin where is he?" Andrew said

"600 Yards from us sir" Kevin said

"Can you hit him?" Andrew questioned the sniper

"Yes sir" The Crimean said with a smile

"Alright I will grab Sona, Nero cover me and Kevin shoot that sniper" The Marine said

"Yes sir" The two said

Sona is still clutching her bleeding leg trying to stop the blood from coming out then a bullets rang out everywhere around her then she felt hands drag her to a tree

"Don't worry Private we will get you back" Andrew said reassuring Sona

Nero was still shooting at any Imperials that were unlucky to be infront a wall of bullets. Then a sniper shot rang out killing the other sniper, Kevin killed his opponent

"Incoming grenade" Andrew said

The grenade landed 15 feet from Kevin, the grenade blew up hitting Kevin with the shockwave and the shrapnel

"AH! FUCK MY ARM" Kevin screamed out

"Nero grab him lets go" Andrew said

Andrew just finished roughly patching up Sona's bleeding leg. Their encounter with the Imperials will of course won't be their last, then yelling can be heard a squad of 20 Imperial soldiers came running at them, Andrew lined up his DMR to the nearest soldier and took the shot and he did this until he round out ammo in his current magazine. Witt 10 more soldiers still running at Andrew he quickly reloaded, poping the mag out and inserting a new one in and taking out 6 guys until they got too close, he took out his knife and stabbed one in the throat and one in the head, after that took out his pistol and shot the last two Imperial soldiers

"Lets head back to base" Andrew said

* * *

Date: 12th, May 1935 E.C

Location: Narval Forward Operating Base

After the skirmish with the Imperials during the scouting mission the team almost came out unscathed. Sona, Kevin and many others were in the medical tents due to the injuries they got during the mission some must worst than Sona and Kevin.

Andrew walking into Jenkins Command Center and saluted the Supreme Commander

"Sir, I bring reports about the enemy positions" Andrew said

"At Ease soldier, I see that the is successful" Jenkins said

"Yes sir, the mission went fine until we had encountered the enemy during rainfall" The marine said

Andrew showed him where the enemy positions are located

"Well done, Lieutenant I recommend you rest for today, because tomorrow we are taking that town. Dismissed" Jenkins said

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Andrew said walking to the 89th tents

* * *

 **A/N: Alright this is part two, the next part will hopefully be the capturing of the town. I might do squad stories but I don't know, I have so many ideas in my head right now. I have a headache, in other words I was also planning to write about Valkyria Chronicles characters react to multiverses and our world. But the more I think about that the more hard it would be to write it, even though I would put the main characters in, keep in mind that is still alot of characters from all VC games. But anyways this is Rob signing off**


	11. Chapter 3 Part 3: Taking the Town

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Date: 12th May, 1935 E.C

Location: Narval Forward Operating Base

Today was the day that the Narval Allied Armies will assault the town of Kilter, most of the troops were either new soldiers or veterans of the Continental/EW1 or the Border skirmishes with the Nations of Atlantis. Roughly half of the attacking force is comprised of new recruits, fresh out of basic, and they will have an experience officer or a veteran to tell them the heads up and what to expect in war. The 8th Marines were ready for this attack, but they will be the Vanguard of the main attack force going to the town center. Squad 6 of the 89th Combat Engineers were gearing up for the attack, even though that they were happy, but deep inside they knew that they will die.

Andrew was loading his last magazine and put it in his left back pouch, he carries 6 magazines for his DMR and 4 stripper clips of 10 rounds of .50 Draconian pistol rounds for his pistol, his sidearm is the old C98 Broomhandle holds ten rounds in the magazine, the RL-27 Designate Marksman Rifle has a box magazine inserted in the bottom of the rifle, the rifle chambers the .30-06 Timson rounds. The barrel is roughly 23.5 inches long and a weight of 9.3 pounds

"Andrew?" A voice called out to him

"Hm?" Andrew turned his head around and sees Cass "What do you want Cass?"

"Are you seriously going back out there?" She said worryingly

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He said calmly

"You were injured last night" Cass said

"It was just my hand it would be fine" Andrew said

"Yeah but what ha-" she said being cut off by her boyfriend

"Honey I know you are scared, I am too but you must put these emotions aside" Andrew said

"I hope so" Cass said walking out

"I hope so too" Andrew said to himself

* * *

Location: Imperial defense line of Kilter

Once the battle was under way and the units were moving to their objectives, the 8th Marines were following behind the 43rd Mechanize and using their vehicles including the tanks that the Marines had. The infantry were either getting shot from the machine guns that weren't taken out by the Tanks or artillery. Andrew, Jacob and Alex when inside a Imperial trench with other Marines battling out

"This reminds me of the last time we were in a trench" Jacob said shooting a imperial with a shotgun

"Oh shut up" Alex said cracking another soldier's skull open with a shovel

"Would you two stop talking and keep shooting" Andrew said dumping one magazine and seeing one more soldier going to bayonet him, he took out his pistol and shot him dead

Jacob kept shooting his shotgun killing many soldiers in the process until he ran out of ammo, and he switched to his pistol and knife to take care of anyone in the close proximity in the trench. Alex had the Yunzu Automatic Rifle, but he also had a shovel to slice people open, once the reloaded his YAR he hipfired to the nearest Imperial soldiers he could find, and once the wasted his ammo in his magazine he, switched to his shovel and started to beat the Imperials with it, meanwhile Andrew was just holding his pistol and knife because he knows that his rifle is too long for the trenches, and he proceeded to kill some soldiers but he saw a young 16 year old boy in enemy uniform, and he hesitated and looked at his face it looked like it had never seen war before. Until another bullet found the boy's head and he young man dropped dead on the ground.

Andrew stood there while gunshots and explosions were going on around him, someone shook him out of his daze

"Sir are you us?" A marine said

"Yeah I am" He replied "Give me a sitrep"

"The tanks have broken through the defenses, and the pincer movement is working" the same marine said

"Ok good and lets get back into the battle shall we" Andrew said

"Sir, Yes sir" The marine moved with his squad

Andrew moved into the town and regrouped with Squad 6, taking cover behind some destroyed buildings

"Did we lose anyone?" He asked

"I don't know sir, but I do know we lost two marines to a sniper a couple buildings down the street" a marine said

"Get me Noctis and Luna" Andrew said the marine went on the get the Sniper duo

"Sir" Both saluted Andrew

"There is a sniper pinning our soldiers down, I need you to take that person out" he said

"Yes sir" Both said and went in some nearby buildings the see if they can coax out the enemy sniper

* * *

With Noctis and Luna, both are snipers because they have a sharp eye, and also they are damm good behind a rifle.

"Luna I am going to the next floor" Noct said

"Ok but be careful" Luna said

Noctis nodded and moved up the to the 5th floor of the building and set up to see if he can see the sniper, the glint of the scope could be a good indication on where the sniper is, Noctis learned from Sniper training that he needed to be patient because one bullet is to end ones life, and he saw a glint and saw the Imperial Sniper. He steadied his aim and breathing, knowing that this bullet will let his squad to move forward. He pulled the trigger slowly and then a loud bang was heard next, the bullet when out the gun and traveled into the enemy sniper's head

"Got him" Noctis announced

"Alright now we got to cover the advance" Luna said

Noctis pulled the bolt-handle up unlocking the action and ejected the spent casing and push it forward loading in a new cartridge, and putting the handle down locking the action and ready to shoot his next target

* * *

After the Imperial sniper was killed the 8th Marines stormed the enemy positions with help from the 43rd Mechanize and 64th Light cavalry, any remaining Imperial soldier was defending this town to the last man, Cass was having her own problems. She has been under fire from a machinegun and with that she ran out of ammo for her rifle

"I really thought I had more clips" Cass thought

"You know you could've brought a different gun" Fubuki said

"Do you have any spare clips?" She asked

"No, why don't you search for clips on dead soldiers" Fubuki suggested

"Alright fine" Cass said searching for ammo on dead soldiers near her and she found three spare clips

"I found 3 clips for the Garand" She said

"That's it?" Fubuki said

Then a Sherman Tank came by the took out the machinegun emplacement and Fubuki and Cass moved out of cover with other soldier and shot up some Imps to dead, Cass and Fubuki ran out of ammo and didn't see two more Imperial soldiers pop out from nowhere, Cass saw this and took out her revolver and shot the incoming Imperials.

* * *

After 6 hours of fighting, the town of Kilter was captured by Narval Allied Forces, medics and soldiers were counting up the dead and wounded this battle was not a costly one due to the Imperials not reinforcing the town and it's garrison, patrols in and around the town to see if there is still a Imperial presence. Once that was done with, this battle was a trial by fire for the fresh blood in the army to see what war is really like.

Andrew was sitting on some destroyed cover with his helmet off and staring off into nothing, because he had to comprehend about what happened in the earlier hours of the battle. He watched a 16 year old die infront of him, and he thought if the Empire is drafting young people from the age of 14-18 into the army, to say that Andrew got through the battle without injury is stupid because during the battle he almost lost his hearing in his left ear but the bullet grazed his ear, He also had a gunshot wound on his right arm it was patched up by medic after the battle.

Most of the attack force was wounded in any shape or form, and this battle will prove what is going to lie ahead in the Second Europan War.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok finally the last part of this chapter, I adopted this part style because sometimes I feel like that the reader will get bored with a long as exposition chapter and no action, I sometimes will split chapters up into parts because I feel like I can't explain everything in one chapter and even if I can. The reader will of course get bored on the other hand I could just write a long as chapter but I will take weeks or months, the next chapter might be a flashback to the Russan Border skirmish, that I mention alot. But in due time I will write that, and the part where Andrew sees a 16 year old boy in Imperial uniform, that is inspired from Winter's encounter from Band of Brothers. And this is Rob signing off**


	12. Flashback: Russan Border Conflict

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and Characters**

* * *

Date: June 17th, 1935 E.C

Location: Vietnam Logistic Base

The 8th Marines were still moving forward due to Operation Northern Cross, so they got moved closer to the front. And this logistic base was somehow the best option, but they didn't complain because they weren't being paid to complain they were being paid to follow orders. Right now Jacob and Alex were being bombarded about the Russan Skirmish, by Cass, Luna, Noctis, Lukin and Yamato because they did not experience the border conflict as well as most of the Army from all of Narval's Nations.

"How did you two meet Andrew?" Cass said

"I thought you knew his story?" Alex said confused

"He never tells me about the border skirmish" Cass added

"Yeah, the border skirmish what happened exactly" Noctis said

"Alright I will tell you" Jacob said sighing "It was March 15th of 1931, a few days from the confrontation with the Russan Army"

* * *

 _ **Flashback 4 Years Ago**_

* * *

Date: March 15th, 1931 E.C

Location: Densen Firebase near the Russan Border

A young Jacob was talking with the 89th Engineers about why they were stationed here, and how the bureaucracy can fuck things up

"Hey Jacob" A random marine called him

"Yeah what's up" He turned his attention to his fellow Marine

"Did you hear about the Forced Recon Marines coming in?" His fellow marine engineer said

"Forced Recon? So got recon campers" Jacob said nonchalantly

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Someone said

"Yeah what if I can say all I want" Jacob said "You are one to talk Alex"

"But at least I keep my mouth shut" Alex said

Then a few trucks came into the base and it stopped near a couple of barracks, many in the base were curious about the new arrivals, the occupants unloaded their trucks reveling they were from Marine Force Recon.

"Alright guys go ahead and bunk up" The officer said to her Marines "Staff Sergeant Draconian"

"Ma'am" a young Andrew came up and saluted his commanding officer

"I need you to check up for role call, check with Lance Corporal Littlesworth about 1st Forced Recon" she said

"Yes ma'am" Andrew said

While Andrew and LCpl Littlesworth were seeing if everybody was here and everybody was mostly clear. But after Andrew was done he went to the mess hall to grab something to eat, then Jacob and Alex introduced themselves to the newcomer

"Hey this seat taken" Alex asked politely

"Nah, I am just the only one here" Andrew said gesturing him and Jacob to sit down

"So which division are you in Draconian?" Jacob asked

"2nd Force Recon, 5th Battalion, Squad 3" Andrew said "How about you guys?"

"15th Infantry Division, 3rd Brigade, Squad 10" Alex said

"8th Marines, 9th Battalion, 89th Combat Engineers, Squad 4" Jacob said

"So we all Marines here?" Andrew asked

"Apparently so Draconian" Jacob said "Make sure you don't get yourself killed"

"I will keep that in mind Sergeant" Andrew said

"Draconian can I ask you a question?" Alex said

"Yeah what is it?" Andrew said

"Did you graduate from Yuzu Military Academy?" Alex said

"Yeah I did, two years ago" The Draconian said

"Also aren't you the next heir to the Draconian Noble family" Alex pressed on

"Man I really wish I never get to here that everywhere I go now" The Draconian Heir said disappointingly

"Why are you here?" Jacob said "Shouldn't you be back in the cities"

"I made my fucking choice you idiot, I want to be here" Andrew said

"We shall see that on the battlefield" The engineer said

* * *

Date: June 21st, 1931 E.C

Location: Densen Firebase near the Russan border

The soldiers were just going on their day, like Engineers fixing equipment or vehicles, Snipers doing target shooting, Shocktroopers doing close-engagement drills and scouts doing mid-range target shooting and moving to target to target. Until they hear a airhorn sound, indicating that there is a attack everyone stopped what their doing and looked around

"What is going on?" Alex said

"The town of St. Maine is under attack" a Army officer said

When Jacob heard this he was shocked at first then his emotions turned shock into anger, because he was from St. Maine so this suddenly turned personal

"Alright soldiers load up and roll out" Another Army officer said

The Britannican Army and Marine Corps were gearing up for the sudden attack from someone, they loaded onto trucks and APCs or got ontop of Tanks.

 _ **Location Change**_

Location: St. Maine

Soldiers that were in the town manage to get some of the civilians out of the town, many civilians got caught in the crossfire from the attacks and their own military.

"Incoming grenade" A marine said

The grenade did not get anyone

"Man who is attacking us?" A fresh rookie said

"Soldier stop talking and keep shooting" A army soldier said

"Yes sir" the rookie said

The mashup of Marine and Army defenders manage to fend them off

"Move the civis out of he-" A national guard manage to said before he died

"Mourn him later we got to get the civs out of here" Another National guard said

The National Guard was defending with their Marine and Army counterparts they all shot their standard issue weapons. After a couple of hours of defending St. Maine from the attacks when they identify the dead bodies of their attackers, and they manage to identify them from the Russan Imperium.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob said

"Looks like Russan is bolder than we thought" Alex said

"Where are we going?" Andrew said

"We are going to the Nigma plains and push the enemy back" General Jenkins said

* * *

Date: June 29th, 1931 E.C

Location: Nigma Plains, Britannican Frontline

After the attack on St. Maine, the Britannican army pushed back the Russan Imperial Army back to the Nigma Plains, close to the Russan Border. When the Britannican counterattack took the Imperium by surprise, and of course the Imperial Army trying to take on the much more advanced Britannican Army, but the Russans have a trick up their sleeves.

"Looks like nothing is going on" Alex said

"Of course we are in fucking trenches including our enemy" Jacob said

"You look like hammered shit" Andrew said coming into the trench

"Probably because we are in the shit" Jacob said

"So what is going on with Recon" Alex said

"I get the feeling that Russan has something up their sleeves" Draconian said

"You sure?" Jacob said

Then a marine came up can called Andrew

"Staff Sergeant!" A fellow marine said

"What is it Marine?" Andrew said

"General Jenkins wanted you for a mission briefing sir" the marine said

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

* * *

Date: June 17th, 1935 E.C

Location: Vietnam Logistics Base

"So you three were in different divisions" Luna said

"Yeah but after this I really don't know what happened with Andrew" Jacob said

"Alex do you know anything about the scout mission?" Cass asked her fellow marine

"No all I remember is that 50% of 2nd Force Recon were missing or dead" Alex said

"So it was a mission gone wrong" Noctis said

"Not exactly you need to asked Andrew for that" Jacob said

* * *

 **A/N: I know this feels rushed, but I want to create more of a believable backstory for Andrew, Jacob and Alex. But I think I am failing but I will still try**


	13. Character Info: Jacob and Alex

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and characters**

* * *

Name: Jacob Labor

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Military Occupation: Britannican Marine Corps, 9th Battalion 8th Marines, 89th Combat Engineers 6th squad

Age: 25

Height: 6' Feet

Date of Birth: January 17th, 1910 E.C

Location of Birth: St. Maine, Britannica

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Blond

Bio: A third-generation Immigrant from Europa, his ancestors were from the Norse Republic. Before the Empire invaded the country, during Jacob's childhood he was bullied by other kids and through him being bullied, he learned how to defend himself. He always protect ones who can't defend himself, during highschool he fought bullies left and right and of course due to this he is always in trouble due to the fights. Even though with these fights, Jacob was doing well in terms of education. The major change came when he was 15 he joined the St. Maine militia, well it was a cadet course and due to the town being really close to the Russan border. The town governor recommend to make a militia or defense force to protect the town from enemy forces, and by the time he was 16, him and others in the Militia was folded into the Britannican Army because of the Continental War. This war was his trial by fire and knowing that if you don't kill the enemy he will kill you, and when he turned 18. With the war turning to the Narval's advantage and the offensives to capitulate the enemy and after the war he fully joined the military. He joined the Marine Corps but he was put into a Infantry division and as time when on he was transferred into the 89th Combat Engineers. And during the Russan-Britannican skirmish he met up with his future commanding officer, Andrew Draconian

Name: Alex Lyndon

Rank: Sergeant

Military Occupation: Britannican Marine Corps, 9th Battalion 8th Marines, 89th Combat Engineers 6th squad

Age: 27

Height: 6'2

Date of Birth: 20th December, 1908 E.C

Location of Birth: Ues City, Britannica

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Bio: A first-generation Immigrant from Europa, his parents were from Gailia even though he doesn't want to talk about it. Because his parents moved to Britannica to escape persecution, during his childhood his parents will say to stay away from the other kids due to them being paranoid. Even though the people of Narval were mostly tolerant to the Darscens but they were skepitcal but when they moved to Ues City and they see that the city was mostly filled with Darscens. And the inhabitants told the parents that the countries of Narval care about the Darscens and shunned anyone who makes a racist remark to the Darscens, and they allow the Darscens to have last names. Of course knowing this they chose their last name as Lyndon in memory of Alex's grandfather and he made friends and relationships during primary and highschool but during the Continental War, he volunteered into the Army. And he went through basic and after he finished his training, him and his division was moved to help the Jutland Front and he fought back the Atlantian Army and he stood with his soldiers and after the war he was moved to the active reserves. Then the 15th Marine Infantry Division was stationed in Densen Firebase near the Russan Border and that is when he would meet his future commanding officer and friend, Andrew Draconian


	14. Flashback: Valkyria Encounter

**A/N: Everything belongs to Sega, but my story and Characters**

 _ **"Present day comments"**_

* * *

Date: June 17th, 1935 E.C

Location: Vietnam Logistic Base

Cass, Noctis, Luna and the gang are searching for Andrew because they want to know more about the conflict, and more so about his side of the story. Because they want to know what he faced, and what happened to Marine Force Recon.

"Hey did you see Lt. Draconian anywhere?" Cass asked a random soldier

"Yeah I've seen him in the mess" said the soldier

The crew made their way to the mess and they see Andrew holding dogtags and a patch. They made their way to their CO, and when they got closer and sat down near him, some of them saw names on the dogtags, two of them said Pvt. Yusuf Klowani and Cpl. Ryan Kins. And they saw the patch it was 2nd Marine Force Recon

"What do you want?" Andrew said

"We want to know your side of the story" Cass said to her boyfriend

"What story? There are many of them" her boyfriend said

"The Russan Border skirmish" She said in a strict tone

"Why do you want to know about that story?!" Andrew said in a angry tone

"Because El-tee we asked Jacob and Alex about the conflict" Luna said

"And they said ask for my story is that right?" he said

The squad nodded, Andrew sighed

"Now where should I start?" he said

"Well Jacob and Alex stopped in the Nigma plains" Lukin said in a accented tone

"Alrighty then" Andrew said

* * *

Date: June 29th, 1931 E.C

Location: Nigma Plains, Britannican frontlines

Andrew and Marine Force Recon was given a mission to disrupt a supply convoy that carried a super-weapon that was given by the Empire, this super-weapon was supposed to stop this war and give Russan the victory.

"Alright Marines, you guys are going to see if this 'super-weapon' is as deadly as the spooks say it is. You guys are going to move out tomorrow, so get some rest you guys a long day tomorrow" General Jenkins said

"Sir yes sir" the Marines said in unison

* * *

 _ **"Did you guys know what you were in for" Cass said**_

 _ **"No we didn't because no knows what the super-weapon was" Andrew said "Because no one lived to tell the tale, but a selected few and we took an oath that we don't spill the information"**_

* * *

Date: June 30th, 1931 E.C

Location: Somewhere else

The Marines of 1st and 2nd Force Recon were on their mission to take out this supposed 'super-weapon'

"Do you guys have any ideas about this super-weapon?" Pvt. Klowani said

"I have no idea Klowani" Andrew said

"Since when did Russan manage to make a super-weapon" Cpl. Kins said

"Quiet down Marines" Lt. Vasquez said hushing the talk

"Looks like thats the convoy" Sgt. Jackson said pointing at the covoy

The Russan covoy was barely a covoy in a traditional sense, but at least it had some sense of order. Because usually there is Tanks or APCs taking point and guarding the rear, but they use horses for travel and the 'super-weapon' was being transported in a truck in the middle of the formation

"Do you think we can take it El-tee?" Andrew said to his commanding officer

And Vasquez just smiled because he knew the answer to the rhetorical question

"Get the machineguns set up, make sure the rest of 2nd Force Recon is informed" Lt Vasquez said

"Griggs you heard the man" Andrew said

SSgt. Griggs was an friend of Andrew during the academy days even though Griggs is a couple years older than Andrew. They had the best times

* * *

 _ **"That was the day the 2nd Force Recon was engaged the enemy covoy, and also that was the day I will never see my friends again" Andrew said solemnly with tears threatening to fall out**_

 _ **The rest of the squad has never seen their CO like this**_

* * *

Date: June 30th, 1931 E.C

Location: Somewhere

With machineguns and mortars set up ready to strike the enemy, and when the front of the Russan covoy passed through the signal to attack was called and gunshots was sounded with bullets landing near or on the convoy. With many Russan soldiers falling they retaliated by burning the positions or shooting at the origins of the gunshots

"Будьте готовы вынуть оружие (Get ready to take the weapon out)" said a Russan Officer

"Но сэр, это не готово (But sir it's not ready)" A Russan grunt replied

With the Marines

"Keep up the pressure" Lt. Vasquez said

"This is pretty easy eh sir" Pvt. Klowani

"Don't be too optimistic" Andrew said "Because we are here to destory what 'super-weapon' they have"

With the battle raging about for 5 hours now the Russan situation was getting desperate comparing to their Britannican enemy

"Солдат, я приказываю вам выпустить оружие на нашего врага (Soldier, I order you to release the weapon upon our enemy)" The Russan officer said sounding desperate

"Но сэр, оружие не готово (But sir, the weapon isn't ready)" A Russan soldier said

Then the officer pointed his weapon towards the soldier

"Я дал вам заказ. Теперь выпустите оружие (I gave you an order. Now release the weapon)" the officer said threateningly

"Это убьет нас, я лучше умру британниканцу, чем этому монстру (It will kill us, I rather die to the Britannicans than to this monster)" The soldier said

But then the officer shot him and then he opened the capsule inside then it blew up, killing everybody near the truck. With the Marines

"Cease fire" A officer said

"What the fuck happened?" Cpl Kins said dumbfounded at the explosion

"Did we do that?" A random marine said

"No I think that is the super-weapon" Griggs said

* * *

 _ **"What was it?" Yamato asked**_

 _ **"It was something none of us ever faced before" Andrew said**_

* * *

Date: 30th June, 1931 E.C

Location: Russan convoy

With the battle over the Marines of 2nd Force Recon when to survey the damage, but as soon they got near to the truck. A huge force push a couple hundred Marines away and killing some via impact because they were closer. And what came out of that was a tall sliver haired women with a voluptuous body, red eyes and a big chest, while the marines were mesmerized at the beauty. While marines whose families came from Europa recognized the person via the lance and shield, some didn't want to believe it but the evidence is right infront of their faces

"GUYS GET BACK THAT IS A VALKYRIA" shouted Cpl Kins

In the confusion, the valkyria attacked the marines

"Just unload on that motherfucker" Griggs said

The valkyria shot out a beam of light towards some areas of the Marine firing light and killed many. Even trying to put bullets into the being was nearly impossible, but a bullet it the person in the thigh and it crouched. The valkyria finished off many of 2nd Recon Marines then she found the person who shot her, and when she saw him she saw the business end of the rifle and she dodged many bullets

And that person was Andrew and his fireteam, they suppressed the Valkyria and giving covering fire to their fellow Marines and after the valkyria shot out another beam it hit close to the fireteam. When Andrew was in the way of the Valkyria line of site she shot out another beam intending ending his life but someone pushed him away and it was Pvt. Klowani, it felt time slowed for Andrew as he saw Klowani tore of his tags and toss them towards him and smiled then got engulfed by the blue beam.

After that happened Andrew got into a rage and when toe-to-toe with the valkyria, taking out his knife and battling the Valkyria with hand-to-hand combat, of course it would be difficult but something inside the Valkyria was triggered and she felt it and it was fear. The man fighting her showed her no mercy and he showed no fear, and when she was distracted she was taken down by the man and had a gun pointed right at her face

"I am going to asked you only one time, what are you and who are you?" Andrew asked the Valkyria with his pistol pointed at her face

"My name is Selvaria Bles of the Imperial Army and his majesty personal bodyguard" she said

"Why are you here Imperial" he said with must distaste

"To help our allies in the Atlantis continent" Selvaria said

Then they hear sound of more Britannican soldiers coming then when Andrew was looking away, Selvaria overpowered the Marine and ran away to escape capture, and Andrew saw this and shot at the fleeing Valkyria with his pistol. When reinforcements arrived they see the battleground of the recent skirmish

"Staff Sergeant what happened here?" A marine asked Andrew while he was looking around for dogtags of his fallen comrades

"Shit happened marine" Andrew's reply

During the battle almost 90% of 2nd Marine Force Recon was killed, missing or wounded with Andrew the only surviving commanding officer of the unit, and was declared combat ineffective but was dissolved after the border conflict. With most of the 2nd Recon that were still alive when to different divisions, platoons or squads.

* * *

Date: June 17th, 1935 E.C

Location: Vietnam Logistic Base

After the story some of the Marines started to tear up

"And that was my side of the story, and the war when on as usual" Andrew said "1st and 3rd Force Recon is still active, 2nd Force Recon is just a memory in the unit."

"So how many friends did you lose?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes

"Too many to count, and that is why I don't want to tell this story" Andrew said "And also I broke an oath by telling you my story"

Andrew got up and walked out of the mess leaving his squad in deep thinking

"What is a Valkyria?" Lukin asked

"It's better you don't know and experience it" Yamato said

* * *

 **A/N: And done I made my characters part in the story, I feel like I am rushing somethings, but I have to sacrifice somethings to make another, so in the next chapter I might do the battle of Sieg Val, I don't know or I could do a interaction with Squad E. What do you guys think? Leave a review, favorite and follow.**


End file.
